


Paperwork

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	Paperwork

Illya Kuryakin glared balefully at the tall pile of paperwork sitting on his desk. Napoleon’s paperwork. Now he was stuck with his partner’s job until Solo got back from his refresher course with Cutter on Survival Island. He silently cursed Napoleon Solo for getting him into this.

He grinned suddenly to himself. Napoleon had been planning to take Lovely Lucy to the theatre Saturday evening. The tickets and dinner reservations had been paid for. Solo had implored him to take her out in his stead.

“Enjoy your holiday with Cutter, Napoleon!” he smiled to himself, picking up his pen.


End file.
